Hetalia X Reader: Romantic meetings
by gamergirlexp
Summary: Any hetaxreaders I just feel like writing. Some smut, lemon, etc. -requests welcome, but if I turn them down, don't take it personally.
1. Chapter 1 Ameri-cop

Ameri-cop

You had been put in jail, sure it was only for a few weeks, but it wasn't exactly your favorite place. You were very sad, and thought what you did was the right thing to do. It's not as if you murdered anyone.

"Hey cutie."

A voice took you out of your thoughts. You looked through the bars of the jail cell to see an officer. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a stupidly happy grin on his face.

"What?" you answered coldly.

"I've got a proposition for you." he gave you a little stare before continuing. "How would you like to get out tomorrow?"

Your eyes lit up. "What?"

"Tomorrow." he repeated. "You could get out tomorrow."

You thought for a moment. "What's the catch?"

"You just have to do some... manual labor, for about twenty minutes." he smiled widely. "So, what do you think?"

"I'll do it." you nodded your head.

"Okay, then." he unlocked your cell. "Follow me."

You followed him to an office. He unlocked the door, let you in, and locked it once more. There was one window with the blinds drawn, and a desk on the other side.

"So, what do you want me to do?" you asked, looking around.

"Sit on the desk." he looked at you with darker eyes.

You thought, "Wut?" but did what he said.

He came closer to you, put a hand on your cheek, and gave you a long, smooth, kiss. It caught you by surprise, but after a moment, you melted into the kiss. At this point you knew exactly what was going on. He grabbed your waist and moved you so you were lying on the desk. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him on top off you.

"Mmmm, bad cop." you whispered as he started pulling off the prison orange jumpsuit.

He kissed down your body as he pulled off the jumpsuit. It felt good as the cool air hit your body. Once it was off, he grabbed your panties with his teeth and slid them off. You pulled him into another heated kiss, and unbuttoned his shirt. Feeling his chest, he had a six pack. He pulled away for a moment to slip off his shirt.

"He's hot." you thought as he slipped off his pants.

You licked your lips as grabbed something from a chair a few feet over. He spread your legs, and stuck something in you. You looked to see that it was his nightstick. He slid it in and out, making you moan in pleasure. After a few seconds, he took it out completely and positioned himself over you.

"You ready?" he whispered into your ear.

You nodded. He slid into you, kissing your neck, and groping your boobs. Moaning, your mind clouded with ecstasy as he went harder.

"F-faster...Faster!" you exclaimed.

He quickly obliged while you started thrusting your hips against his. The warmth in you grew as he got harder and harder. He slammed into you, making the desk shake. You were barely hanging onto reality as he pounded you senseless.

"Aaaaah..." you moaned when you came.

He grabbed your waist for more pleasure and pumped into you as hard as he possibly could. He came moments later, groaning as he filled you with his essence.

"You're not really a cop, are you?" you asked as he pulled out and laid next to you.

"No." he propped his head onto his hand. "But I am the warden's son, and I'll still get you out. How about tomorrow at eleven at the cafe down the street?"

"Sure." you agreed.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Curl

Broken Curl

You were going to your friend Romano's house to visit him. You had made a basket for him and grown your own tomatoes for him. His favorite, just for him. You blushed at the thought.

Once you arrived at his house, you were really happy to see him there. He usually hung out at Spain's so you were lucky to catch him here.

"What do you want, bella?" he asked in his usual, cold demeanor.

"I brought you some tomates. May I come in?" you asked as you handed him the basket.

He took the basket. "Do what you want."

You followed him inside and shut the door behind you. After taking a quick look around the house, you found him in the kitchen, munching on one of the tomatoes you gave him.

"Do you like it?" you asked warily.

He blushed. "It's okay."

You grabbed one and took a bite. "Yeah, I guess they're a little too ripe."

His eyes widened. "Uh, yeah..."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

He looked away. "Sure."

"I brought a cadaveri viventi movie." *living dead*

"Whatever." he walked into the living room.

You followed him into the living room and put the movie in.

"So,... you wanna kiss?"

Romano's face flushed immensely as he looked away. "B-bella! Wh-why would you suggest that?"

"Because you've been blushing the entire time that I've been here." you smirked.

"Wh-wha-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, you tugged on his curl. He sunk into his seat blushing more than ever. You pulled him into a kiss and tugged harder on his curl, making a buldge appear in his pants. After deepening the kiss a bit, you tugged a bit harder and-

"Pop"

-his curl came off. He immediately pushed you off.

"Ow! Shit, bella, that hurt!" seconds later, he looked at you with darkened eyes.

You backed away a step as he licked his lips. Within a moment, he had you pinned to the floor.

"You wanted this and now your going to get it." he forced you into a deep kiss, tearing off your clothes in the process.

Groping you all over, he kissed down your body, making you heat up a bit. He licked and nipped at your boob, and then worked his way down between your legs. After licking your opening, he stuck his tongue in, skillfully manuevering inside of you, and turning your muscles to jelly.

Before you came, he took out his tongue, making in spill onto the floor. While you were catching your breath, he stripped down and gave you a long, passionate kiss.

"Fuck, bella, I want you so much." he whispered into your ear, before sliding into you.

He started pumping very quickly. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and your legs around his waist, while he thrusted harder. He took you in a rough, deep kiss. Moaning into the kiss, you thrusted your waist against his. Warmth welled within you as he pounded you senseless. Moments later, you came, slicking your thighs. He sped up, faster and faster, until he came. He slid out and laid next to you.

Seconds later, he exclaimed, "I need more!"

He climbed onto you and thrusted in.

About an hour later...

Spain's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

You quickly explained. "H-H-Hey, S-Spa-ain... P-plea-ease he-help m-me! Lo-Lovi w-won't st-stop fu-fuck-ki-ing m-me. H-he's g-g-got m-me on th-the cou-ouch d-dogg-gy sty-le. I acc-cciden-ntal-ly b-broke h-his cu-url o-o-off."

"I'm coming to help you senorita!" he sprinted to his car.

Minute later, Spain arrived at Romano's and ran into the house. You were on the couch getting pounded hard. There were cum stains all over the rug. Spain ran to you both and pulled Romano off of you.

"Hey! Bastardo what do you think you are doing?" he thrashed his limbs around.

"Th-thank y-you..." you stammered.

Spain noticed the missing curl. "Wow, I've never seen him without his curl." he chuckled a bit. "Now I know what that does."

"Let me go, bastardo!" Romano yelled angrily.

"Not until we fix your curl." Spain responded, thinking.

Romano started pumping himself. While he was distracted, you and Spain tried different things until you found an icepack. You put it on the spot where his curl was and he immediately fell asleep.

"Soooo... tiiiirrrred..." he moaned before sleeping.

"Thanks for your help." you voiced before yawning.

"De nada senorita... Do you want to be with me?" Spain replied seductively.

You shook your head and laid next to Romano, falling asleep in his arms.

_Thankies for reading!_

_Reviews:  
_

_Guest: I can do that one next.  
_

_Anonymous: O.O ... gracias.  
_

_I am sorry to say this, but I might not update fro a while... I've been having some issues, and now the fact that my Yahoo account won't accept emails from fanfiction anymore has sent me over the edge... I adored seeing reviews almost as soon as I got them... T_T  
_


	3. Chapter 3 England's Maid

England's Maid

As England's maid, you had a lot of duties, but because of an accident the day before, you had ended up using a french maid's uniform instead of the usual.

"Maid!" he yelled for you.

You ran to his office.

He was sitting at his desk looking at some papers. "I need you to dust the room." he sneezed.

"Okay master." You grabbed your feather duster and started dusting.

You started at he bottom of his bookshelf. He stared as your short dress revealed your panties a bit. After that, you went higher, lifting a leg to reach the highest point. Then, you dusted his desk off a bit. He blushed a bit as your boobs almost burst out of the small dress.

Before you could move onto something else, he asked, "Where is your usual uniform?"

"Oh, I am very sorry master, but it was ruined yesturday so I had borrowed one from France." you smiled.

He blushed immensely. "Well, p-please inform me next time."

"Yes master." you went back to dusting.

You bent over to dust the bottom of a light a bit. Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms around you.

"Would you like master to pleasure you?"

You blushed and looked into his darkened, lustful eyes. He pulled you into a deep kiss, groping you all over. He, then, picked you up bridal style and carried you into his bedroom.

"M-master..." you voiced quietly as he set you on the bed.

Pulling your dress off slowly, he kissed you up your side, until he reached your neck. He slid off your panties and bra before kissing you very passionately, and rubbing his thumbs around your nipples. You moaned from the pleasure.

"O-oh... master!" you wrapped your arms around him.

"Do you want me?" he rubbed between your thighs. "Do you want master to pleasure you senseless?"

You nodded. "P-please..."

He smirked. "Tell master how much you want him."

Your face flushed. "P-please master... fuck me..." he pressed harder. "Oh god, take me! Master fuck me hard!"

He smirked and started stripping down before pulling you into a long, passionate kiss. His hands roamed your body while you wrapped your arms around him. Once his lips parted from yours, he kissed you up your neck and then licked and bit at your ear. You moaned and melted to the touch. After a moment, he moved lower and inserted his finger into you. He pumped it in and out, harder and harder, finding your special spot.

"Oh m-master! Th-there there!" He rammed his finger into that spot, and then added another finger.

He smirked as you screamed his name while coming on his fingers.

"My turn." said England as he positioned himself over you, putting his erect member in your face. "Suck it, love"

You took as much of his length as you could in your mouth. Swirling your tongue and sucking hard, you made euphoric moans pour from him. He started thrusting into your mouth and swearing under his breath. His face was flushed completely. With his back arched, he came, making you swallow every bit of it. He, then, laid next to you, panting heavily and partially dazed.

After a moment, he laid on top of you again, kissing you lovingly. You wrapped your arms around his neck while he positioned his member at your entrance and slid in. He started out slow and steady, but then began to speed up, bit by bit.

"Harder master! H-harder!" your mind was becoming clouded as he thrusted into your special spot.

He pounded harder and harder, making the headboard hit the wall. Sweat beaded down his soft skin as you thrusted your waist against his. After a moment, you came, slicking his hot length. He continued getting faster. Suddenly, he came, screaming your name.

He pulled out, laid next to you, and held you close, putting your head on his chest. After a few minutes, a question popped into his head.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm wondering, how did you ruin your uniform?"

You smiled. "Oh, well France had me in the closet and cum got on my dress."

His eyes went wide. "I'm going to kill that stupid frog."

You hugged him tighter.

_Reviews:_

_Whoa: Thankies._

_Can't log in: lolz, thanks._

_Lilith Graves: Thanks, I'm writing a Russia one now._

_shelbyxphantomhive: lolz, what song?_

_Thankies for reading/reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 4 Russia's Snow Day

Russia's Snow Day

You were outside your house, waiting for a friend to show up. It was the middle of winter and the snow was sparkling like glitter as it covered the yards. You lived in a cul de sac so, when the snow plows came, the snow was piled up in the center of the street like a mountain.

Suddenly, you heard a door bang shut and your head turned to see your neighbor come out.

You ran to meet him. "What took you so long Ivan?"

"I couldn't find my gloves." he chuckled.

You laughed, grabbed his hand, and ran to the giant pile of snow. With a big leap, you let go off his hand and faceplanted halfway up. You, then, lifted up your head and crawled to the top.

"Can't catch me!" you yelled down to him.

He smiled and started climbing up. Grabbing at the snow and ice, he climbed halfway before slipping back down.

"You are like queen of the snow castle." he said, laughing.

You giggled a bit. "Does that make you the Joker?"

As you started laughing, you slipped and fell down the pile, landing in Ivan's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

You lifted your head and started laughing. "Thanks. I guess your more like the King."

His face brightened at the comment. "Thank you."

After a second, you quickly left his grip and faceplanted into the snow, flailing your limbs before standing up again. "I made a snow angel." You laughed. "...or maybe the circle Patrick made in he snowy episode of Spongebob." you sweatdropped.

"I think you look like a snow angel." Ivan laughed.

"Ha! Maybe it's the three times rule?" he looked confused as you held up three fingers before explaining. "It is proven that girls are three times more beautiful in the snow."

"Oh." he chuckled.

"Want to make an igloo?"

He nodded and started digging into the giant pile of snow. You sat next to him and helped out. An hour later, you both had made a room big enough to fit both of you. It was surprisingly warm as you leaned against an icy wall. Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms wrapped around you in a big hug.

"Iva-" you were cut off by a sweet kiss.

The surroundings seemed to melt away as he deepened the kiss. He pulled his lips away from yours slowly. You were speechless as you stared into his violet eyes.

He cupped his hand on your cheek. "Want to come to my place for some hot chocolate?"

You blushed and nodded. Before you could get up, he picked you up and carried you out of the igloo, through the yard, and into his house. He set you down on a small bench on his porch. After getting his own things off, he helped you.

"Would you like marshmallows?" he asked as he led you inside.

Once he turned around to hear your answer, You pulled him into a very long and passionate kiss. He moaned as he put one hand around your back and the other on the back of your head, holding you into the kiss. You melted as his warm hands started rubbing you, brushing through your hair.

His lips parted from yours. "Want to go up to my room?"

You nodded. He grabbed your hand and led you upstairs, down a hall, and into a bedroom with white walls, and a bed with blue sheets. You sat on his bed as he closed the door.

"I've loved you for so long." he walked towards you and took of his shirt. "You are so beautiful."

You admired his finely toned chest as he laid next to you. He brushed his hand through your hair. You both were staring into eachother's eyes until you couldn't take it anymore. You pounced on him, pulling him into a kiss and almost tearing off his pants. His huge member already half hard. He, then helped pull off your clothing, and pinned you under him. You blushed as he started rubbing between your thighs and kissing down your chest.

"Oh Ivan... I love you so much." you whispered lustfully.

His face flushed and he kissed you on the lips. He, then, cupped his hand on your cheek, holding you into the kiss, and postioned himself over you. After another moment of kissing, he slid into you. You tensed as a surge of pain spread through your body.

Kissing away the tears, he asked, "Would you like me to stop?"

You shook your head and adjusted you body a bit. A few seconds later, he started moving again. He sped up fast, quickly replacing the pain with pleasure.

You thrusted your waist against his, wanting more. He continued getting harder and harder, making the headboard hit the wall. The bed creaked back and forth as he pounded you even harder. You both screamed eachother's names as you both came.

After pulling out and laying next to you, you cuddled close to eachother, unknowing of the creepy lite sister who heard everything next door.

_Reviews:_

_Nika565: Thanks._

_Lilith Graves: Thank you._

_Thanks for the reviews, I've answered some more in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5 Germany & Russia Gun Kink

Germany and Russia Gun Kink

You were at Germany's house, asleep. Italy had convinced him to have a sleepover and invited you, Japan, Romano, Spain, and himself. Luckily, Germany had many guest rooms, so no one had to sleep on the floor. After a few hours of watching movies, you decided to head to the room you were staying in. Suddenly, you awoke in the middle of the night. The clock next to your bed said one in the morning. You could just barely hear a bed far off creeking, probably from Romano and Spain. Since you were awake, you decided to get a glass of water. You walked to the door and mindlessly headed for the kitchen. As you headed through the living room, you heard a click and froze.

"Oh, it is you." you heard from behind you. "Germany is having a sleepover, right?"

You saw it was Russia and nodded warily.

"Hey, I have something new I wa-" Germany walked in and saw you. "Wh-what are you doing up?"

"I wanted a glass of water." you mumbled sleepily. "Put the fucking gun down Ivan. It's too late for this shit."

He lowered the gun and smiled creepily. "Can she join us?"

Germany sighed. "I guess so."

Before you could asked what they were talking about, Russia picked you up and set you on the couch. Germany and Russia, then, sat on both sides of you, Russia to your left, and Germany to your right. They opened a case each and took out a gun. Your eyes went wide, but you stayed silent.

"So, any new ones?" asked Germany while examening the gun in his hand.

Russia put his gun on the table and replied, "Nyet. You?"

"Yes. His one actually." he handed the small gun to Russia. "Switzerland let me have it because he got a newer snd better model."

"Hmm." Russia examened it closely. "It's very well made, but pretty old."

"Why am I in the middle of this?" You almost fell asleep on the couch.

"Need help staying awake?" teased Russia. "Why not clean my gun?" he handed you a rag and gun. "Be gentle."

You sighed. "Fine."

After a few moments, you noticed a spot that wouldn't come off. You started rubbing it harder. Germany and Russia noticed, but stayed silent. You rubbed harder and faster. The two countries started blushing as bulges appeared in their pants. You rubbed faster and faster, as the aroused countries started rubbing their bulges. They went harder and faster, in tune with how you were doing it. After a moment, you finally got the spot off and finished wiping off the rest of the gun. When you looked up, you saw Germany and Russia, sweating and panting with wet pants.

"What happened to you guys?" you giggled.

"Nothing." they replied simultaniously.

"Riiight."

_I should have said: My try at Gun Kink. I didn't exactly know what it was so I read another story and tried applying what they did here... It's not that bad is it? XD_

_Reviews:_

_Snakeeyeslover2: I'll leave the judgement of this chapter up to you. :3_

_Anon: I'm doing yours next._

_Thanks for reading/ reviewing! :3_

_Edit: sorry for the shortness. I was writing while I was in bed with a fever. XD I was lucky to get the time away from my lil sis._


	6. Chapter 6 Lituania's Love

Lithuania's Love

You were at Russia's house once again. You always made sure to use any reason necessary to go see Lithuania. You thought he was the cutest boy alive and loved to talk with him about anything. When you knocked on the door, Lithuania was the one who answered it. You mentally screamed at the cuteness he radiated.

"Hey Lithuania, how are you today?" you asked happily.

"Hello. I'm good, you?" he smiled at you.

You blushed. "G-good. May I come in?"

"Oh, um, yes." he let you in and shut the door.

"I brought you a gift." you handed him a small box.

Before he opened it, Russia called for him in the other room.

"Lithuania." he whispered. "I've grown tired of seeing you go in circles. That girl loves you."

His eyed grew wide as he responded, "B-but, how can you be sure?"

"If you don't make a move soon, then I will make you suffer, and take the girl for myself. Got it?"

Lithuania turned pale white as he nodded. He ran back out to you and led you to his room.

"S-so... I was wondering." he started. "Um... d-do you..." he looked up at your face and immediately blushed. "D-do you... like to read?"

He looked down again, mad at himself for not asking what he really wanted to.

You smiled at him. "Y-yes."

He looked up at you again and smiled back. "I like to, too."

You both sat on his bed.

"D-do you..." he tried asking once more. "D-do y-you like... karate?"  
He mentally facepalmed while you replied, "Yeah."

"I like that too." He took a deep breath and looked into your beautiful eyes. "Um..."

He remembered what Russia had said and couldn't take it anymore. His arms wrapped around your body as you were pulled into a deep, passionate, kiss. You were shocked, but melted into the kiss.

When his lips parted from yours, he asked, "Do you like me?"

Your face flushed as you nodded and replied, "Y-yes. I think you are v-very cute."

"R-really!?" his face shined like the sun as he happily pulled you into another kiss.

You moaned into it as he leaned towards you, lowering your back onto the bed. Once your body hit the blanket, he pulled his lips away and pulled off your clothes, kissing you at every newly exposed area. You pulled off his shirt. He'd shown pure lust in his eyes as he practically tore off his pants. After he had gotten them off, he kissed you once more, very passionately and smoothly, while rubbing between your thighs.

"I love you sooo much..." you whispered when his lips parted yours for a moment.

His face flushed, while you pulled him closer. He brushed his hand though your hair and took you in a deep kiss. Trailing his kisses down your neck, chest and even your waist, he moved his hands lower, rubbing you all over, then grabbing your waist. His tongue invaded your entrance, licking all around, and earning euphoric moans from you. As he pleasured you, warmth within you rose.

"Toris ooooh!" You moaned his name as you came.

He licked it up and moved a little higher, kissing one boob while groping the other. After he finished, you pushed him onto his back, and licked the tip of his already reddened member. He moaned and put his hand on your head, pushing you lower, and taking his entire length into your mouth. You skillfully maneuvered your tongue around him and sucked harder with every second. He grabbed the sheets and started thrusting his hips, as you bobbed your head. While arching his back and screaming your name, he came. You swallowed every bit of it.

"I love you so much." he said as his cute smile made you blush.

Suddenly, he pulled you up to his face and pinned you under him, giving you a soft, smooth kiss. He positioned himself over you and waited for your okay. Once you nodded, he slid in. Tears formed in your eyes while pain surged through your body.

"A-are you okay?" he asked caringly. "Do you want me to stop?"

You shook your head, and shifted your body a bit. After a few seconds, you motioned for him to continue. He pushed in a bit farther before pulling out halfway and thrusting in again. Soon pain was replaced by pleasure. He pumped faster while you wrapped your arms around him. The ecstasy clouded your mind.

"Harder!" you moaned. "Toris harder!"

He quickly obliged and groaned as he thrusted harder. You screamed with pleasure when he hit your special spot. He started slamming into that spot over and over again, as pleasure overwhelmed your body and made you orgasm. He continued getting faster and harder, his hot skin rubbing against yours. As he screamed your name, he came, pumping a few more times before pulling out and laying next to you.

He pulled you closely and whispered to you as he panted. "I love you so much."

Suddenly, the door flung open and Russia took a picture of you two, in bed and naked. Both you and Lithuania went wide eyed.

"Aw, I was too late. It took me so long to find my camera." Russia chuckled.

He, then, left and closed the door. You both just shrugged it off and kissed each other warmly.

_Reviews:_

_Snakeeyeslover2: Thankies. :3  
_

_Thanks for reading/reviewing!  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Antonio's Pool

Antonio's Pool

You were laying in a kiddie pool on the hottest day of summer. It was over a hundred degrees, and your air conditioner was broke. You had your sunglasses on and a tropical drink next to you. Suddenly, water splashed all over you. You jumped, and stood up in the small pool. Your friend Antonio was laughing with a bucket in his hand.

"What the-" you slipped before you could finish, and fell back into the pool. "Ow..."

He laughed. "Oh senorita."

"Why are you here?" you asked while getting out of the kiddie pool.

"To cool off with mi amiga." he grabbed your hand. "Vamenos senorita!"

Leading you out of your yard, he dragged you around your fence and into his yard. He pushed you into his giant pool, and jumped in after you.

After you reached the surface again, you yelled, "Toni! What the hell?!... wait... When did you get a pool?"

"A few days ago." he laughed and splashed you. "Can't get me, senorita!"

"Ah!" you ducked underwater and started kicking your legs, splashing him with waves of water.

"Wah!" he chuckled a bit. "Senorita!"

You came up again.

"Will you two shut up!" you both stopped and looked to see Lovino. "I'm playing a game, and all I can hear is screaming and splashing!"

Lovino was Antonio's five year old cousin. His twin, Feliciano, lived just across the street with a musician.

"Bastardos..." voiced Lovino before stomping inside again.

"Heh, don't worry about him." Antonio closed in on you and gave you a hug, squeezing you tightly. "Let's just have our fun."

You blushed, then slipped underwater, and swam away from him. He smiled and swam after you, catching your leg and pulling you back into his arms.

"You can't escape me, senorita." he whispered into your ear.

You laughed and playfully screamed as you tried to escape his hold. Suddenly, you and Antonio were both sprayed with a jet of water for a few seconds. After it stopped, you both saw Lovino, glaring and setting the hose down.

"Lovi." said Antonio. "Why don't you go visit your brother for a while if you're so annoyed by us?"

"Fine..." he walked back into the house.

Moments later, you heard a slam as Lovino left the house. As soon as the door slammed, Antonio grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the pool. He, then, dragged you inside his house. Confused of what was going on, you just followed along. Suddenly, you were pulled into a passionate kiss. Sparks seemed to fly, hearts appeared in your vision, all the cheesy stuff you usually made fun of had happened.

When his lips parted from yours, he said, "I love you senorita. Te quiero."

He took you in another kiss, more heated then the last. His hands brushed through your hair and roamed your body. You wrapped your arms around his waist and melted into it. Once he pulled his lips away he picked you up and carried you to his room, laying you on the bed and kissing you roughly. You pulled him closer as he slid of your swimsuit bottoms.

"Mmm senorita..." he broke the kiss and took off your top. "You are sooo beautiful." He kissed your neck and groped you all over.

You, then, quickly pushed him onto his back and slid off his trunks. Your hand lightly gripped his half erected member, and you started pumping, slowly at first, but then speeding up. After a few moments you stopped. He moaned your name,wanting you to continue. You licked his member from the bottom to the tip before taking it into your mouth. Before you could start bobbing your head, his hand touched the top of your head, and pushed you down, taking more into your mouth. You bobbed your head and sucked harder. His head lolled back from the pleasure as he tried to buck his hips against you. After a few moments, he arched his back and sprayed into your throat, making you swallow it all.

He panted for a few seconds before pulling you up and pinning you under him. He licked his lips and scanned you over before kissing you neck and positioning himself over you.

After you nodded your head, he thrusted in. His thrusts were gentle at first, but soon got harder and harder. You wrapped your legs around his waist as your arms went around his neck, pulling him into another kiss.

"Nngh! Toni, F-faster!" you moaned.

He quickly obliged, groaning with every thrust. His hands grabbed hold of your waist, slamming it against his. Suddenly, he rammed into your special spot, making you scream in pleasure. He continued hitting that spot over and over, clouding your head with the ecstasy. Seconds later, pleasure washed over you and you came. Your walls tightened around his member making him scream your name and release into you.

...

When Lovino arrived at the neighbor's house, he knocked and for an answer. His brother, Feliciano, opened the door and immediately let him in.

"Hey fratello! How're you?"he asked cheerfully.

Roderich, Feliciano's legal guardian walked into the room and saw Lovino. "Are they at it again?"

Lovino nodded and ignored Feli's attempts at hugging him.


	8. Chapter 8 Kiku's Confidence

Kiku's Confidence

You sat with your friend at a cafe near your house.

"I just don't know what to do..." you whined. "I don't know if he really likes me or not."

"Well, If you really want to know, get him to have sex with you. If he does, then he likes you, and if he doesn't then you need another guy." she suggested. "It worked for me, and now I'm happily married to sweet little Feli."

"Hmmm, okay, I'll try it. Tonight, I'm getting Kiku laid!" You put a fist in the air.

Everyone in the cafe was staring at you while your friend just giggled and you sweatdropped.

That night, while your boyfriend was out, you found some sexy, black lingerie. lit some candles, and left a trail of rose petals. When you heard the door open, you quickly laid in a sexy position on the bed. Footsteps came up the steps, closer to the bedroom. Once Kiku saw you through the doorway, he blushed immensely.

"I-I-I'm g-going to p-put the g-groceries away..." he walked downstairs and into the kitchen while you stared in shock.

The next night, you laid on the couch in the living room, wearing nothing but whipped cream and cherries. When he walked into the living room, his face turned redder than a tomato.

"I-I'm going to go t-take a sh-sh-shower and g-get ready for b-bed..." he responded quickly before running upstairs.

You glared at the doorway after he left, but decided to try one more time. The following night, you were in the kitchen with nothing but an apron on. He walked in to help make dinner and froze.

"...W-wha?" he ran out of the room.

At that point you'd decided to give up. You headed upstairs and put some clothes on before he walked in.

"Kiku," you started. "Do you really like me, or are you just using me somehow?"

"I... I love you. I've just been a little... scared the past few days..." he sighed and took your hands in his. "I'm afraid to lose you..."

"Huh? Why would you avoid me if you were afraid of losing me?" you asked warily.

"I...I'm afraid that I...that I won't be able to satisfy you..." he looked down.

"Awww..." you quickly pulled him into a hug. "That is sooooo cute! I'm not going to leave you for something like that. You're too damn cute for that."

He blushed. "R-really?"

"Yeah, but do you rea-" you were cut off by his lips smashing onto yours in a very pleasurable kiss.

You moaned into his mouth as he lowered you onto the bed behind you. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he pulled off your clothes, and then his own. He pounce on you like a tiger catching his prey, and then took you into another kiss while his hands roamed your body, going harder between your thighs. You moaned as he rubbed harder and harder.

His lips parted from yours before he pressed very hard, making you scream his name. He looked deep into your beautiful eyes, and saw the lust, the want for him. You grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it off, admiring his soft skin as grabbed your skirt and panties and tugged them down slowly while kissing your neck tenderly. He, then, pulled off your shirt and bra and kissed down to your boob before licking over your nipple a few times and kissing lower. Your face flushed.

"Kiku..." you started. "I love you... I don't care if you're good at this or not... I love you, and that's all I need to stay with you."

He smiled sweetly at you and whispered into your ear. "I love you too, and your love is all that matters to me."

His tongue delved into your ear for a moment before he pulled off his pants, revealing his nicely sized member, and positioned himself over you. You nodded and wrapped your arms around him, before he slid into you. He sped up quickly, pounding into you like crazy. Your breaths became short and quick as he thrusted into your special spot. After hitting it a few more times, he slowed down a but and started slamming into it as hard as he could. You were screaming his name as your head was overtaken by the pleasure. As he pumped harder, you were drowned from the ecstasy and came onto his hot length. Sweat beaded down his skin as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a deeply passionate kiss. Soon after his lips pared from yours, he came, pumping until he was finished, and then pulling out and laying next to you. You both panted while he pulled you close.

"H-how was that?" he asked warily.

"Amazing..." you replied, still a bit dazed. "You're the very best."

He blinked a few times. "R-really?"

"Mhm." you nuzzled your head into his chest.

Later on, you called your friend.

"Hey, you were right!" you laughed happily. "Kiku was sooo good in bed."

"Really? Cool! You might want to watch out, though. Once he gets a taste of you, he'll want more!" she giggled at the joke. "...Um, hello? You still there?"

Kiku had given you a surprise kiss and was slowly pulling off your clothes.

"Um... I'll have to call you back." you hung up and dropped the phone on the floor.

"I love you so much." he whispered into your ear.

_Reviews:_

_Guest: Here's a Japan one. :3 I hope it wasn't that bad.  
_

_Sorry these past two weren't as great... I've been spreading myself too thin. (getting to busy with other stuffs...)  
_

_I now have an addiction to Katamari Damacy (and yet no memory card for my ps2 XD)  
and I have a whole bunch of papercraft items such as a Mario Bros shelf, a paper Hetalia Rome, and a giant Katamari set up... yeah... XD  
_

_Thankies for reading! :3  
_

_Have a nice day!  
_


	9. Chapter 9 China's BFF

China's BFF

You were a small country between Russia and China. The two had been your friends for a long time now and you were about to see them again.

"Ferua!" you heard Russia call your country name.

You ran outside and and gave him a hug. "How's it going? You made it!"

"Hi Ferua." China greeted as he smiled at you sweetly.

You let go of Russia and clung to China, knocking him into the snow. "How're you?"

They laughed and followed you into your house. You gave them a mug of hot chocolate each as they sat on the couch in your living room.

"I got some movies that I wanted to watch with my two best friends in the world!" you explained happily. "So get comfortable, and I'll go get the movies."

You ran out of the room and up some steps.

"I'm going to fuck her raw tonight." Russia sipped his hot chocolate.

China stared at him wide eyed. "Wh-what?"

"I said I am going to fuck her raw."

China glared at him. "Y-you promised that you'd leave her alone."

"Well, I'm too horny today. I need to... seduce someone."

Right about then, you walked back in. "Alright! Let's watch some movies."

Once you put one in, you sat down on the couch, between your friends, and sipped some hot coco. After a while, you decided to push the coffee table out of the way, and lay on some blankets on the floor. Russia quickly laid next to you and China went to your other side. The two boys glared at each other as you watched your romantic comedy. Soon, you had started getting tired and accidentally laid your head on China's shoulder, making him blush. Russia swiftly laid your head on his. Glaring at Russia, China quickly moved you back. Russia scooted closer to you, keeping you sandwiched between the two.

"It looks like the sedative is working." commented Russia.

Before he could grab you, China pulled you into his arms.

"Y-you gave her a sedative?!"

The Russian sat up and glared at him. "Give her to me if you want your body to stay intact."

After China shivered from the threat, he jumped up and sprinted to your room, locking the door and setting you on the bed.

"Let me in Chinaaaa..." Russia voiced creepily from behind the door. "Let me in or I'LL KILL YOU..."

China shuddered and sat next to you, brushing some hair out of your face. "You are so cute."

"I'll be back soon with my pipe so I can break this door down." his footsteps faded as he walked off.

China sighed and picked you up. He looked around for a moment before taking you into the closet with him. Even in the darkness of the closet, he saw your cute face laying against his chest. He couldn't resist kissing you. When he pulled his lips away, your eyes fluttered open.

"Ferua, you're awake." he smiled and pulled you closer. "Russia tried to rape you so I hid you in your room. He was planning to break down your door with his pipe, so I brought you in here."

"Oh..." you looked into his caring eyes.

Suddenly, your lips smashed onto his. He wrapped his arms around you and held you in the kiss, while you held him closely and moaned into his mouth a bit. Soon, you led him to the bed, and he lowered you onto it slowly, still kissing you very passionately. His hands moved down your side, slowly grabbing the bottom of your shirt and pulling it up over your head. He kissed your neck, down to your waist, and unclipped your bra, throwing it to the side. You moaned and pulled him onto you, into a warm kiss.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered into your ear.

He pulled off your skirt and panties, and threw them to the side before kissing down your waist. You quickly pulled him up and kissed him passionately. After he pulled his lips away, he pulled off his shirt and pants, and laid on top of you, positioning himself. Your hands traced his smooth chest before he pecked you on the lips. You stared into his eyes lovingly and nodded before he slid in. He kissing and bit your neck as he sped up. Moans and gasps filled the room. Sweat beaded down his skin as he pumped harder and harder. Your mind became very clouded as he rammed into you special spot. You wrapped your arms around him and thrusted your waist against his. His constant kissing and hitting your spot got you closer and closer until you finally felt relief and came. He continued thrusting until moments later, when he released into you.

He stayed still for a few seconds, panting, before pulling out and laying next to you.

"I love you Ferua." he spoke up, breaking the silence.

You smiled at him and laid your head on his chest. "I love you too."

Suddenly, you heard a smash as the doorknob was broken off of the door. It was pushed open revealing a very cheery Russian.

"I knew it would work!" he exclaimed before creepily laughing and closing the door.

_Reviews:_

_Hetalian Miss: Hong Kong may be a lil too hard for me right now... but I could try him later. sorry. *sweatdrop*  
_

_Silverfeather the Swift: Nah, don't worry about it. XD I stalk people all the time just to scare the crap out of them! XDDDD *sorta JK ing...*  
_

_Daisytherabbit: thankies. :3  
_

_Guest: HELLZ to the YES! I've already finished the "Germany scars Prussia" one, and I'm starting the Italy and France" one. :3  
_

_Unknown: Thankies. :D  
_

_Representative of Spain: Thankies, and yesh. If China was a girl, he would look sorta like shampoo from ranma 1/2. XD  
_

_Lolz, anyways...  
_

_thankies for reading/reviewing! :3  
_


	10. Chapter 10 Germany's Awesomeness

Germany Shows his Awesomeness

You were the awesome country of Weyira, and you were also Prussia's apprentice of awesomeness. Today, you had to meet him at his brother Germany's house. When you arrived, you used one of the first lessons he taught you: to barge in and announce your awesome presence.

"The awesome Weyira has arrived!"

Prussia ran into the hallway to he front door and smiled happily. "You finally made it! Follow me."

Prussia walked through the hallway and turned into an office. You followed and observed the beautiful decor. When you entered the office, there was a man with blonde, slicked back hair, a green military uniform, and a bundle of papers in his hands.

"What do you want Gilbert? I'm very busy today..." the man looked up and stared irritatedly at Gilbert.

"I want you to meet my awesome apprentice of awesomeness, Weyira!" exclaimed Prussia as he stepped aside, revealing you. "And Weyira, this is mein bruder, Ludwig also known as Germany."

Germany's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a rosy pink. "N-nice to meet you, Weyira."

"Nice to meet you to Ludwig!" you greeted back, happily.

"Gilbert." said Germany. "Would you mind if I spoke to Weyira alone for a minute?"

You and prussia exchanged confused glances before he said, "Ja, sure. The awesomeness will be back in a little while!"

Once Prussia left, you smiled at Germany and asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Germany stood up and walked over to you. "Where have I seen you before?"

You thought for a moment. "Passing by on a street?"

"No..."

"A similar face...?"

"No... wait, I got it, you are the geeky little girl that used to annoy everyone a long time ago. Wow, you changed a lot."

You almost fainted. "H-how did you know?"

"No one can truely change themselves. I can't believe it, you had so many pimples, giant glasses, nappy hair." he brushed his hand through your hair. "And France would constantly make fun of your clothes."

"Yes, and don't tell Prussia. This is the only way I can learn to be awesome."

"Oh, Weyira, don't worry, I'll stay silent... for a price." he put a hand on your cheek.

You looked at him, confused, until he picked you up and set you on a couch by the wall. Suddenly, he smashed his lips onto yours and you realized what was going on. He sat at your legs and pulled you into a warm, smooth kiss. As you wrapped your arms around him, his hands roamed your body, groping your boobs and brushing through your hair. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull off your clothes.

"Mmm, you're still as hot as you were before under your clothes." he licked his lips.

"W-wait, You thought I wa-" you were cut off by a passionate kiss.

He tore off his shirt, revealing his finely toned chest. You adored his hot body as he removed his pants, allowing acces to his already erected member. He climbed onto you and kissed you all over, leading up to your mouth, where he claimed dominance almost immediately. Suddenly, you both rolled a bit and fell on Germany's back, onto he floor, but just continued kissing. After another minute, he pulled his lips away to take a breath and pushed you onto your back. Your face flushed as he grabbed one of your legs and lifted it onto his shoulder before lowering hi head. He licked your opening before sticking his tongue in. Expertly manuevering his tongue, he didn't miss even one spot. He, then, retracted his tongue, making you whine a bit, before he positioned his length and thrusted in, still carrying your leg on his shoulder. You moaned from the feeling of his member inside of you. Thrusting harder, he found your special spot very quickly. Suddenly, the door opened.

"The awesomeness is baa-AAHHHH!" Prussia exclaimed once he saw the two of you. "BRUDER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! She is my apprentice! That is like fucking my daughter!"

Germany continued to thrust into you, harder and harder. "Go away, not now Gilbert! Wait until we're finished!"

Prussia glared at Germany before walking out. Germany thrust a few more times until the heat within you was doused with a wave of pleasure and you came. Seconds later, Germany reached his climax and screamed your name as he came into you. He pulled out and sat against the couch.

"Well, that was fun." laughed Germany. "You know, I was having a little fun before you came in here."

You took a few deep breaths before responding with, "Jacking off? That doesn't sound like how your brother describes you." you giggled.

"Yeah, well it's hard when all you do is work and you can't stop thinking about a certain geeky girl."

Your eyes went wide. Before you could respond, thought, Prussia ran back in and grabbed you and your clothes.

"Bruder, If I wasn't so proud of you right now, I would be pissed."

_I stayed up until 2:30 in the morning writing the last two chapters, plus more... *sweatdrop*_


	11. Chapter 11 Italy Tries

Italy Tries

You sat at a cafe drinking hot coco. It may have been the middle of summer, but the cafe was very cool and you wanted something chocolatey. You stared at the swirls of chocolate until you saw a refection and looked up.

"Hey Feli."

It was your friend, Italy. He sat down across from you and smiled cheerfully.

"Hiya cutie! Would you like to go out som-"

"No." you looked back at your coco before taking a sip.

"Aawww, but-"

"No."

He pouted. "Bella, you sound like Mr. Austria when I used ask for pasta..."

You giggled at his comment, remembering what Italy had told you about his childhood. He looked at you and smiled happily.

"Bella, your sooo cute. You're better than pasta."

The comment made you freeze and stare at Italy for a moment. "Italy, are you feeling well?" you put a hand on his forehead. "You actually said that something was better than pasta..."

He giggled and stared into your eyes. "I'm fine, bella."

You blushed and sighed. "Fine, I'll go on ONE date."

His face brightened as he stood up and said, "Thank you, bella! Let's go!"

He grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the cafe. After leading you to his car, he drove off as fast as he could go. Luckily, you stored a helmet on the floor of his car just in case. You put it on, and hoped for no crashes this time.

A few minutes later, you arrived at the fanciest restaurant in town. He took your hand, dragged you through the doorway and, somehow, into a seat almost immediately.

"Feli, I would ask how you got us in here, but considering how many friends you have, I'm just going to guess that you know the owner."

"Si!" he laughed.

Suddenly, France came to take your order and you immediately thought, "Of course."

Italy ordered two bowls of pasta, and a bottle of wine. When France brought them over, he poured you each a glass of wine and left the bottle for you both.

"Pasta!" Italy exclaimed happily.

Random people around the restaurant sweatdropped while you facepalmed. He sipped some of his wine and ate some pasta.

"He is pretty cute..." you thought while sipping some wine.

He stared into your eyes as you took a bite. After a while, you had went through four glasses of wine.

"You know feli... I think you are suuuuper cute." you were almost drunk and he knew it.

He paid the bill, helped you up, and led you to his car. Once you both arrived at his house, he led you into his bedroom and pulled you onto his bed, kissing you passionately and holding you under him. You wrapped your arms around him.

"Oh, bella, you are so wonderful!" he kissed you quickly, but smoothly. "I've wanted you for so long." he kissed even longer. "Even more than the best pasta in the world." He took you in along, passionate kiss, rubbing between your thighs.

You moaned and hugged him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled off your shirt, kissing down you chest as he removed your bra. He took a nipple in his mouth as rubbed the other with one of his hands. Your moans became very addicting to him as your lower region heated up. He moved lower and removed your skirt.

Italy stared deeply into your eyes. "God, you are so beautiful."

You pulled off his shirt and admired his nice body as he took off his pants. He slid a finger into you as he kissed up from your waist to your chest. You moaned and gasped as he slid in another finger and scissored inside of you, stretching your walls.

"F-Feli..." you moaned lustfully.

He quickly found your special spot and inserted a third finger, pumping his fingers into the spot and sending waves of pleasure through your body. After you came, he withdrew his fingers, earning a whine, and positioned himself over you.

"You ready Bella?" he asked lusfully.

You nodded before he slid the head of his fully erect member into you. He pulled out, teasing you a few times, before sliding it in all the way. You wrapped your legs around his waist and rocked your hips against his as he sped up. He thrusted faster making sweat bead down his soft skin. Your hands clung to his back as you gasped for air and met his thrusts with your own. Soon, the ecstasy of it all took over and you came, slicking his hot length. He continued to get harder and faster for a few more seconds, repeating your name uder his breath, over and over again. Suddenly, he came, filling you with his hot liquid, and screaming your name. After a few moments, he pulled out and laid next to you.

"Oh bella... I love you so much!" he panted as he pulled you close.

Suddenly, the door flung open and France stepped in. "You got her? I taught you so well little Feli!"

Surprised, you quickly grabbed the blanket and tried to cover yourself before whipping a pillow at France's head.

Italy laughed. "Oh bella."

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Guest: Lolz, At least you're not like Belarus! XD_

_Unknown: Thank you, yeah, I think that I might be sick from staying up too long. XP I can probably do the Austria one next._

_ChicagoAnimeLuver13: Thankies, I love that part too. :3_

_Hetalian Miss: Thank You! :3_


	12. Chapter 12 Latvia's Dance

Latvia's Dance

You were the best. The best at Dance Dance Revolution. It may not be as popular as it used to be, but you were still happy that you were the best in the entire city. That is, until you heard a little info on the regional champion...

"He's suppose to be here today..." you thought as you walked into an arcade all the way across town. "If he isn't then I'll be pissed... I had to walk 20 blocks..." you glared own at your shoes as the thought crossed your mind.

You had only been to this arcade a few times before, so you weren't completely familiar with it. After taking a few minutes, you found the DDR game.

"Are you going to play?" asked a boy with curly, blonde hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, do you want to play with me?" you suggested.

"Sure."

You both pulled out some quarters and put them in the machine before stepping onto the arrows. While choosing your difficulty, you noticed that he chose the hardest one.

"You sure you can handle it?" you taunted.

He stayed silent as the song started. Within moments, he was already beating you. After the song ended, he sipped some soda and smiled sweetly a you, making you blush a bit.

"You're good at this." you smiled back.

He looked down. "Yeah... but my bro is way better than me... he's the regional champion..."

You saw his sad face. "Are you okay? I could help you kick his ass if you want."

"Huh? Um.. well, he's really good."

"We'll see about that..." you smirked. "I was planningto chellenge him today anyways. Where is he?"

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." you nodded your head.

The boy pointed towards a game not far from you both. "He is there."

On a racing game, was a big guy with light hair and violet eyes. Behind him were two guys, a tall one with light, blonde hair and glasses, and a shorter one with long brown hair.

"The other two are my other big brothers."

The big guy stood up, looking mad. Probably because he lost the racing game. He saw you staring at him and approached the DDR game.

"Would you like to play against me in this Dance Dance Revolution game?" he asked as he smiled creepily.

"Are you the regional champ?" you asked warily.

A darkened aura engulfed him. "Ye. Has my little brother told you that?"

Shaking a bit from the aura, you clenched your fists and answered, "Yes, and I'd love to kick some regional ass."

The aura died down a bit. "I like you, so I'll tell you my name and my shy little brothers' names. I am Ivan, this little rat is Raivis, and the two behind me are Eduard and Toris."

"Whatevs." you grabbed out a few quarters and put in your share.

Ivan grabbed out a few quarters and put them in. You both chose the hardest difficulty before he quickly chose the song he was best at.

After a few songs, you wereboth tied, the last song would break it, making the winner the regional champion.

"Are you ready to lose?" Ivan taunted.

You smirked and responded with, "Are you?"

You were a little nervous, so just in case, you took a special good luck charm out of your pocket and clenched it in your hand. Luckily, he didn't notice.

When the song started, you were already behind by a bit. How a guy tha big could move so fast still baffled you.

Suddenly, you heard a scream from behind you, "You can do it!" Raivis was cheering for you. "You can do it!"

You squeezed the charm in your hand and wished for good luck as you tried harder than you had ever before. Your score was almost the same as his before long, an within moments after that, has passed his. He growled and tried to catch up, but before he could the song ended.

"You got lucky..." he took a deep breath, and then grabbed a soda. "It's time to go home now." he glared at Raivis as a dark aura was created around him. "You might want to watch youself."

Raivis shivered and turned pale, as his brothers walked out to their car.

"Do you want to come to my house for tonight?" you offered.

He looked at you with relief. "R-really?"

"Sure."

...

After getting to your house and showing him your room, you and Raivis had some dinner and laid on your bed, watching TV in you room.

"I like this show." he commented before nuzzling his head into your neck, making you blush.

Suddenly, he looked into your sparkling eyes and came in for a kiss. You enjoyed every second of it, and hated it when he pulled away. His lips smashed onto yours again with a spark of excitement. You wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss. His warm tongue scoured your mouth, while his hands went to your waist, holding you firmly before pulling his lips away and kissing your neck. You moaned as he rubbed and groped your body, before you pulled off his shirt. He slowly pulled your shirt off, kissing every part of your newly exposed skin. You shuddered from the cold air.

"You're so beautiful..." he smiled and slid off your skirt.

After your skirt and panties were off, he slipped off his pants and undies. You pulled him close to you again before he kissed down from your neck, to your waist, making you heat up a bit. After he reached your waist, he moved back up to your face and positioned himself over you.

"Please be gentle." you whispered before he slid into you.

A surge of pain flew through your body, and tears formed in your eyes.

He quickly stopped. "A-are you okay?"

You nodded and adjusted before he started moving again. His pace quickened as the pleasure took over. You gripped the sheets, your mind clouded from the ecstasy.

"H-harder! Oh god, harder!" you screamed.

He quickly obliged and slammed into you harder. The bed rocked as he pounded you. Suddenly, he brushed a certain spot, making you scream his name. Warmth welled up inside of you as he continued to pulverize that area. Moments later, you came while yelling his name. Your walls clamped around his length, sending him spiraling into his climax. He breathed for a moment before pulling out and laying next to you.

You laid your head on his chest. "I think I love you."

He smild and gave you a loving kiss. "I love you too."

Extended ending:

After arriving back at his home, Ivan immediately confronted Raivis and found out what you both had done.

"You know, I'm so impressed that I won't even hurt you for pissing me off at the arcade. You're not so bad." Ivan smiled.

Raivis stopped shaking in fear, smiled shyly, and sighed of relief.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Victoriared2: How do you like it? Latvia is soooo adoribles._

_Burningkitty16: Lolz, that shall be next! He is suuuper uultraaa meeegaaaa cuuuute! *drools*_

_: I was hoping for a Canada request! :3_

_Blakkillerkat: :3 to you too._

_I also sent this to my friend who doesn't have an account but had this to say:_

**_A7xxa7x: Nice :) but, I don't think that Latvia would be able to pound anyone XD_**

_Lolz! Thankies for reading/ reviewing! :3_


	13. Chapter 13 England's Passion

England's Passion

You were the country of friend, Arthur, also known as England, invited you over today. As you walked to his house, you hoped that it wasn't to try anything of his that he made. You may be a friend, but you're not suicidal. After you arrived at his house, you walked inside, but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?"

No answer. Suddenly, you heard a noise. You sprinted quietly and warily towards the area that it had came from. You heard it once more, and noticed it was coming from England's room. The door was open, letting you look in to see a very surprising scene. England was on his bed, naked with rosy cheeks, gripping his shaft and saying your name over and over again. He pumped himself hard swearing under his breath as he repeated your name. Before you could speak up, he came, hitting a picture all the way across the room. He was breathing heavily as he laid on the bed.

"Um... Arthur?" you spoke up.

Hearing your voice, he fell off the other side of the bed in shock. "Serynia! Wh-wh-when did you get here?"

"...about a minute ago." you answered, giggling a bit from the scene. "You told me to come over."

"I-I didn't know you would b-be that quick." he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Soooo... you like me?" you asked, holding back laughs.

He sighed. "You weren't suppose to see that..." his head flopped onto the bed sadly.

You walked to him and put a hand on his head. "Aww, you're so cute!"

He growled before lifting his head up. "You don't like me do you?..."

"Aww that is so cute how you think me catching you like this is not going to make me like you!" you laughed at your comment while he stood up and stared in surprise.

"R-really?"

You pulled him into a kiss and you both fell onto the bed. His hands went to your shirt, slowly pulling it off, and then headed to your skirt and panties. As he admired your body, you pounced onto him. You both were heating up as you kissed each other very passionately, until-

"Hey Iggy! You home?!" America barged in the front door.

England growled irritatedly and yelled, "I'll be out in a minute you git!" before closing and locking the door.

Suddenly, America ran to the door and laughed while he exclaimed, "Are you playing with yourself Iggy?"

"N-no!" England quickly got dressed while you put on your shirt. "I'm just showing my friend a few of my secrets. Things that not even you will ever know."

"Aaaaaw, dude! I wanna know!"

You were about to put on your panties when England slid a vibrator into you. Before you could take it out, he put your panties and skirt onto you.

"I'm not letting you get away from me. I've wanted you for so long." he whispered into your ear. "And now that I finally have your sexy body, I want you as soon as he leaves."

England opened the door, letting America in.

"Dude, Serynia! What was the secret he showed you?!" America asked excitedly.

England turned the vibrator on from a remote hidden in his pocket.

"N-n-nothing." you replied, trying not to reveal that there was a vibrator in you.

"Aaaaw, come on!" he pouted for a moment before exclaiming, "Oh yeah! I have to show you guys something super awesome!"

"For once, I think that sounds kind of fun." England turned up the setting on the vibrator.

"Cool, follow me!" America ran out of the room.

England grabbed your hand and led you out of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" you whispered.

He smirked and kissed you on the cheek. "Because it's fun, and cute to see your face flushed, and your constant need of me to let you remove it."

After about an hour of touring one of America's newest attractions, America let you both go and you pretty much sprinted to England's house.

Once you both had gotten inside, England immediately pulled you into a kiss. His tongue dominated your mouth almost instantly, but you didn't care. As your arms wrapped around each other, you both tried to maneuver your bodies to the bedroom, landing on the bed, and then tearing eachother's clothes off. When you were completely naked, England held you under him as he pulled out the dripping wet vibrator and smirked.

His lips smashed onto yours in a passionate kiss and his hands brushed through your hair and rubbed your boobs. His lips left your and left little marks down your neck. He nibbled your neck and held you close. His member poked your thigh as he kissed you harder.

"Oh god Serynia... You're so sexy." he whispered into your ear.

You quickly flipped him onto his back. "This is for keeping a vibrator in me for so long."

You licked hs member from the bottom to the top before taking the head into your mouth. He grabbed your hair and pushed you down farther, almost making you puke. You licked his shaft and sucked hard while he moaned. His face flushed, ad was as red as a tomato. You used your hands to play with his balls, pushing him over the edge. He came, screaming your name and holding your head against him, making you take it all.

Before you could do anything else, he pulled you up to his face and held you under him.

"You ready?" England smirked as he stared lustfully into your eyes.

You nodded and pulled him into a quick kiss before he positioned himself over you and slid in. His lips went to your neck, biting down and kissing it. You wrapped your arms around him and clawed at his back as he pumped faster. Your hips met against his, adding to the pleasure. He thrusted harder, pushing his entire shaft into you. You clawed deeper into his back as the warmth built up in you. He swore under his breath, clenching his teeth while sweat ran down his body. Before you knew it, the warmth in you exploded and you came, clamping your walls around him and sending him into his climax. He panted for a moments before pulling out and laying next to you.

"That was amazing..." you said through your breaths.

He looked at you and smirked. "I know."

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_ChicagoAnimeLuver13: Yayz! You're happy! :3 (and no, I'm not sarcastic, I just want people to like my stories, lolz)_

_Anon237: Alright, they are on my list! :D_

_RandomPerson: Okay, they're on my list._


	14. Chapter 14 Bad Touch Trio's Attack

Bad Touch Trio's attack

You were at a cafe with your friend, Prussia. He bought you a coffee, and talked about how awesome he is. Suddenly, you felt dizzy, and blacked out. When you awoke, you found that your hands and legs were tied to a bed, and you were completely naked.

"You're awake?" you could here three countries, laughing behind the shadows at the end of the bed.

"Kesesese~! You fell into our trap."

"Ohonhonhon~! You sexy little girl, now you're ours."

"Hehehe~! You are our cute little mistress tonight senorita."

They stepped out of the shadows, revealing their sexy outfits.

"W-wait-" you were interrupted by a smooth kiss to the lips from the Frenchman, who wore undies with his flag on it.

Suddenly, a finger penetrated your opening, making you moan into the kiss.

"Kesese, so tight..." laughed the Prussian, who wore black boxers with a chain design running along the top.

You felt hands trail up and down your body, groping your boobs, rubbing your nipples, feeling your waist, and much more.

"Mmm, you are so sexy senorita. I love your soft, smooth skin." the Spaniard, who wore a sort of speedo with a hole for his member to hang out, whispered into your ear.

France pulled his lips away and cupped a hand on your cheek. "Just calm down and relax. We aren't going to hurt you, just make you feel really good, mon cherie."

"Si senorita." Spain took your lips into another kiss while France played with your hardened nipples.

Prussia inserted another finger and felt around inside of you until you squeaked with pleasure. A smirk crept onto his face as he prodded that area repeatedly and added another finger. He sped up faster and adding another few fingers before slamming his fingers into you until you came. After the horny Prussian licked his fingers, Spain released your lips, and France stopped teasing you. They all sat on the end of the bed, slipped off their sexy underwear, and let Spain slip his member into you.

Without warning, Prussia slid him in next to Spain's. You were felling so much pleasure right then, but were still afraid of France coming next. France smiled lustfully and slipped his in next to Prussia's. All three could barely fit in you at the same time, but that didn't stop them from thrusting into you. They rubbed and groped you all over as they sped their pumps. You thrusted against them as you started moaning of ecstasy.

Within moments, you came. They continued and got harder with every thrust, soon just pounding in a frenzy, entranced by your beautiful body and the pleasure that it gave them. After a few more moments, they screamed your name and released into you, letting it spill onto the bed.

Each of them pulled out and cuddled with you.

"I love you guys..." you said before they nuzzled into you and acted as your blanket.


	15. Chapter 15 Nurse France

Nurse France

You awoke feeling bad, feeling like you were hit by a brick, like someone stuffed your nose, and that your throat was filled with cement.

"Shit... I've got a cold..." you whined before whipping out your cellphone. "I'll have to call in sick..." You dialed the number and waited for an answer. "Hey, yeah, I'm sick so I won't be at the meeting today, 'kay?"

Within seconds of hanging up, Your door swung open to reveal a very concerned friend. "Oh, mon cherie! I'll help nurse you back to health!"

"No, France, get your ass out of here!" you whipped a pillow at him.

"Aww, why?"

"Because I don't want to get anyone sick!"

He laughed. "I don't care if you get me sick."

"Fine..." you glared at him.

He approached the bed and gave you a kiss on the cheek before running to your kitchen. About twenty minutes later, he came back in with a bowl of soup, an ice pack, and a glass of ginger ale, all on a tray.

He set it on a small table next to you and smiled. "I made a special soup for you. I hope you like it, mon cherie."

You took a sip.

"Well, I want you to feel better, so I made you the best."

"Oh how sweet... chicken noodle." you retorted sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and pecked you on the lips. "I'll be back after the meeting, okay? If you don't feel better, then I'll give you a special surprise that'll be sure to work."

You just nodded and ate some more soup.

Later on, after he returned from the meeting, he went to check on you. After finishing your soup, you had fallen asleep. The blanket barely covered your body and your left arm and right leg laid half off of the bed. Your tank top just barely covered your chest and your undies peeked out from under the blanket. France blushed and gulped, trying his best to hold back his temptations.

"Wait until she wakes up..." he said to himself. "Until she wakes up..."

"Hnn?" you started moving around a bit in your sleep, making the blanket fall onto the floor and revealing your panties.

He took a step backward and felt restrictions in his pants. "Damn..." he sighed. "It's bad enough that I like her, but now she's so... defenseless... so sexy... It's too much to resist..." he peeked into your room again. "Oh mon cherie... " before he even knew it, he had climbed onto the bed and held you close to him, pulling you into a smooth kiss.

Your cheeks blushed, but you didn't fight back, instead melting into the kiss and wrapping your arms around him. He brushed his hand through your hair and held you into the kiss another few moments before pulling away and sliding off his pants, revealing his fully erect length. You pulled him close again and unbuttoned his shirt. His lips went your neck, kissing and nibbling while he slipped off your panties. Cold air washed against your skin as he poked his member at your entrance. You nodded and winced at the sudden penetration. He pulled out halfway before slamming back into you, starting his rapid pace.

"Oooh! There! Theeeere!" you screamed as he hit your special spot.

He went deeper with every thrust, so close to his limit. Suddenly, you both came. He pulled out, laid next to you, and kissed you once more before you both fell asleep together.

The next morning, you felt better, but France was sick.

You sighed. "Told you that you'd get sick."

"Oui, but now I can have you as my sexy nurse, mon cherie." he smirked lustfully before coughing a few times.

"Yeaaah... I'll just get a biohazard suit and some soup."

He laughed as he pulled the blanket onto him.

_*''*^*''*_

_Reviews:_

_Snakeyeslover2: Thanks, and sure, I'll try my best._

_Willowpelt12: Thanks. :3 lolz._

_Pastahero1780: Lolz, I love your name. PAAASTAAAAA! and grazie. :3_

_Anom: Sorry, no, I suck at yuri. XD_

_Dasieytherabbit: Thankies. :3_


	16. Chapter 16 Rome's Kitty

Rome's Kitty

You sat on the edge of the fountain, staring at the beautiful water flowing down into he circular pool made of stone. Suddenly, a man leaned on he fountain edge next to you.

"Master?" you asked.

"You enjoy watching the water, don't you my little kitty girl?" he pet your head, flattening your cat ears a bit.

You mewled before jumping off of the fountain and standing up. He laughed and pulled you close.

"Master, can I play a little longer?" you asked as you nuzzled your head into his chest.

"How about we come back tomorrow?" he responded before leading you towards his house. "Right now you need a bath, okay?"

You nodded while he took you to into the bathroom and started the water. After the tub was filled, he picked you up bridal style and set you in. As a neko girl, you instinctively hated water, but your master would help distract you so you could get cleaned.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

You nodded before he hopped into the tub with you.

"Time for the scrubber." he laughed, climbing over you, and kissing you passionately.

His warm lips and his exploring tongue felt so good.

He wrapped his arms around you and whispered into you ear, "Here it comes." before sliding his length into you, making you wrap your arms around him and gasp.

He kissed down your neck as he sped up. You mewled as he brushed your special spot. Noticing the mewl, he quickly started pounding that area over and over, sending you into a frenzy as your mind was clouded with pleasure. He grabbed your waist and pumped harder as you clawed at his back. The warmth in you spilled over, and you came. He continued getting harder, close to sweet release. Within moments, he came, pumping just a little longer. After a few seconds, he pulled out, panting.

"Haah." you sighed as you breathed heavily. "What would you like to do now, master?"

"Hmm... How about we dry off and head to bed for now?" he jumped out of the tub and quickly grabbed a towel. "Let's get you dried off first." He waited for you to hop out before rubbing the towel on your head and drying your little cat ears.

Once you were both dry, he lead you to his bed. Before you could even blink, he yanked the towel off of you, making your fur stand on end.

"Aww, your so cute when you do that!" he dropped his towel and pulled you int a hug, staring deeply into your eyes before giving you a long, passionate kiss.

He picked you up and set you on the bed before laying over you and kissing down your neck.

"Oh, master..." your cheeks flushed as he went lower, kissing your boobs.

"Meow for me my little kitty." he whispered into your ear as his hands roamed your body.

You meowed while his hands went down to your opening, rubbing around it before pushing a finger in. He licked your nipple, flicking his tongue on it as he prodded inside of you, looking for your special spot. When you screamed in pleasure, he smirked and removed his finger, replacing it with his member that was already leaking precum. He sped up quickly, and was soon pumping in a frenzy. His hands roughly massaged your boobs while his lips glued to your in a hot, heated kiss. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you mewled like crazy. Your thoughts were clouded with the ecstasy of it all. Within moments, the warmth in you bursted. You came on his hot shaft. Sweat beaded on his skin as he pumped harder, nearing his climax. He screamed his name as he released into you, panting as he pulled out and laid next to you.

"Oh master..." you said, breaking the silence. "That felt sooo great..."

He laughed. "You're so cute when your satisfied."

You blushed a furious red, making him laugh more.

_Reviews:_

_Guest: Rome? You got me there, who wouldn't want a Roman in bed?_

_Burningkitty16: Lolz, nosebleeds are fun. XD_

_Missy: thanks, and don't worry I'm trying to pracice wth more details._

_DatSpanishAss: thankies!_

_Guest: I think Latvia is like fifteen. Thankies. :3_

_Unknown: Switzerland? I could try._


	17. Chapter 17 Ghostly Mathew

Ghostly Mathew

You were forced by your friend Alfred to go to some stupid 'haunted' location to check it out. Nothing seemed scary at all there. That is, nthing until you saw a transparent humaniod shape floating around. You screamed and held onto Alfred who just laughed and smiled.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" you asked jokingly.

"Dude, there's no reason to be afraid. It's just my brother." he continued to laugh while the ghostlike figure appeared in front of you.

"DIE YOU WINGED SPAWN OF SATAN!" you hit him with your purse just to be sure that he wasn't a ghost and giggled a little at the Ace Ventura quote.

"Ow." said a very quiet voice. "Why did you hit me?"

"Just making sure you're not a ghost in disguise." you laughed.

He rubbed his head. "That hurt."

"Oh... sorry." you giggled a bit.

"I'm so glad you could make it bro!" exclaimed Alfred.

You laughed. "He's nothing like you. It's kind of funny."

"Why did you invite me over here?" asked the nearly transparent boy.

"Because, it's so awesome!" Alfred replied as he grinned widely.

"Alfred... You're the only one who thinks this is awesome..." you sighed.

"What, dude, really?!" he pouted.

"What's your name?" you asked his brother.

"Mathew."

"Mathew, do you want to get out of here?"

He nodded and you both left Alfred stranded in the haunted area.

"Thanks." you hear from Mathew.

"You're welcome. I hate it when he drags me to those damn fake haunted spots."

"Oh." he voiced.

"Hey, now that I'm thinking about it? Why don't I ever see you at Alfred's house?"

His eyes widened. "W-well, our parents d-didn't really get along... and well... I live with one parent while he lives with the other..."

"Oh... can I see where you live?" you asked, filled with curiousity.

"Uh... S-sure." he blushed.

Once you arrived at his house, he immediately led you inside, quietly, yet quickly, led you to his room. Before he could shut the door, though, a voice was heard that made him freeze.

"Bonjour mon cher. Who is your little friend?"

Mathew sighed and opened the door all of the way, revealing a man who you assumed to be his father.

"This is Alfred's friend. When I met him at the place he wanted to show me, we both just left him there because we didn't like it there..."

Mathew's dad put a hand on your shoulder and said, "Please be gentle with him." before he winked and walked out, leaving you and Mathew speechless.

"Okaaaay then..." you started. "Before this gets any weirder... Do you want to see my house?"

He smiled and said, "Sure."

After you both arrived at your house, you showed him around, and then to your room. Once the door was shut, you plopped on your bed.

"God... it's been a long day."

Mathew nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah." he laid down next to you.

"You know, I guess it is kind of late... would you like to sleepover?" you asked warily.

He smiled. "Sure. I'll just quickly call my dad to let him know."

After he had made the phone call, he laid down next to you again. You were half asleep. Seeing this, he blushed and decided to try his luck. His hand carressed your cheek making you blush.

"You're so cute." he pecked you on the cheek.

You were still half asleep as you responded with, "Yoooou're more cuuute..."

He blushed and pulled you close to him in a warm embrace. You wrapped your arms around him and laid your head in the crook of his neck, making him blush. He kissed you once more, this time with a heated passion, brushing a hand through your hair and using the other one to feel your beautiful body. Moaning into the kiss, you felt a hand snake up your shirt. He broke the kiss for a moment to take off your shirt, removing your skirt, bra, and panties directly after. His warm hands slid along your sides, up to your cheeks, pulling you into a warm kiss. Before he could do anything else, you reached for his pants, and pulled them off, along with his underwear. He smirked as he traced a hand down your side, and then inserted a finger into you. You moaned, your cheeks becoming very rosy. He pumped it faster, adding two more fingers.

"You're so cute, little maple." he kissed your neck as his fingers scissored your opening.

Suddenly, he brushed a spot that instantly clouded your mind and sent pleasure to every part of your body. "There, Mathew! There!"

He rammed his finger into that spot over and over again, until you came. After licking his fingers, he positioned himself over you, slowly sliding his length into you. A jolt a pain spread through your body, making tears form in your eyes.

"Don't worry, maple. The pain will melt away soon." he kissed the tears away and smiled warmly.

After a few moments, he moved again, pushed the rest of the way in before pulling out and sliding back in. Within seconds, the pleasure came in, and clouded your thoughts. Once again, Mathew had found the spot that made you go crazy and started slamming against it, making you wrapped your arms around him and claw into his back.

"H-harder!" you pleaded.

He quickly obliged and slammed as hard and deep as he could in you. The bed started creaking back and forth, hitting the headboard on the wall. Your moans of ecstasy were so addicting to him, he was so close to release. You almost screamed his name as you came, your walls clenching around his member, sending him his climax.

Moments later, he pulled out and plopped down next to you. After he came down from his climax induced high, a question popped into his head.

"Do you think your parents heard us?"

You giggled. "Nah, he went out tonight."

"He? Are your parents divorced, too?"

"Yeah." you giggled. "My dad apparently scares everyone. He's the really tall guy who runs the neighborhood watch team."

Mathew's eyes went wide. "Wh-wh-what?"

You giggled once more, this time just a bit creepier.


	18. Chapter 18 Prussia's Girlfriend

Prussia's girlfriend

You were laying on Prussia's bed, waiting for him to get home. Waiting for the moment when-

"Hallo girlie!" he yelled from downstairs. "Frau? Where are you?" he headed up the steps and towards the door to his room. "Maybe she went out..." He opened the door and immediately smirked. "Oh, now I see..."

You laid on his bed with a black lace bra, black lace panties, and a leather whip in your hand. He licked his lips as he approached the bed.

"Oh miene bonbon, you're so sexy..." the Prussian removed every bit of clothing he had on, stopping at his boxers.

Before he could get them off, you grabbed him and threw him under you, sitting over his legs. "Ah, ah, ah... you've been a bad boy, always coming before me." You took out some long, leather cloths and tied his wrists and ankles to the bed. "Now you're going to have to pay."

He smirked and replied, "Then punish me, bonbon."

You got off of the bed and grabbed your riding crop, smirking demonically. After kissing him a few times on the chest, you whipped him repeatedly on the very same spots. Within a few seconds, a tent appeared in his boxers.

Once you were sure that he had been hit enough, you took out a knife and cut his boxers off of him. You slowly lowered your head to the base of his length and licked to the top, making him shudder. He said your name under his breath as you continued, taking his entire member into your mouth. Your tongue swirled around the tip, lapping up any precum. His breath hitched as his face became rosy. Before he could come, you quickly pulled your head away, smirking at the slight whimper from him.

"Keep going..." he whined, thrusting his hips.

You shook your head and smirked, pulling out a leather item from a drawer next to the bed. When the tied up nation saw what you had, his eyes went wide. You tightened said object on the base of his length.

"You always come before me, but now, you have to wear this cock ring until I'm pleasured first." you whispered into his ear before biting it.

He laughed and tugged on his restraints. "Then how about you release my arms and legs so I can really make you feel good."

"Ah ah ah." you shook a finger at him. "I can't let you remove your ring."

He tugged harder on his restraints. While he was distracted, you licked up his chest, and kissed him on the mouth. He moaned while you rubbed his length.

"Stop teasing!..." he half moaned.

"This is your punishment, though... I can do whatever I want." You leaned in and whispered into his ear. "And I want to make you beg for me."

He shuddered and slightly thrust his hips. Seeing this, you clutched his member lightly and pumped a few times while he thrusted against your hand.

"Puh...Please... Please let me fuck y-you now..." he breathed heavily , pulling on his restraints.

Suddenly, there was a ripping noise. The clothes tying his arms and legs were starting to tear. Noticing the tearing, he continued to pull until his limbs were freed.

"Kesesesesee~" he quickly flipped you both so you were on your back and he was on top of you. "Now it's my turn."

His lips went to your neck, while he positioned himself over you, his lust filled moan echoing through your ears as he entered you.

He quickly sped up, kissing up your neck and to your forehead. "S-so goood..." he panted.

Quickly manuevering, he found your special spot, pulverizing it with his erratic thrusts. You met your hips against his while wrapping your arms around him. The pleasure melted your mind. He thrusted harder and faster. Within moments, you came. Before he continued, you quickly pulled off the ring around his shaft, allowing him the shoot his liquid deep within you.

Sweat ripped from him as he breathed heavily, staring into your eyes lovingly before pulling out and laying next to you. Smiling at him, you caught your breath and gave him a kiss.

"Ich lieb dich mein bonbon." he whispered sweetly.

_Revews:_

_ThexSituAsian: Lolz, thankies for not hating me for that. XD_

_SoraPhantomhive2013: Thankies, ca do Romano, but can' do Iceland, sorry. *sweatdrop*_

_RandomBeltBuckle: Here's Prussia! More Romano? He's popular, wow._

_PlueyPlue: Thankies, and here's your Prussia! Isn't he cuuute?_

_Victoriared2: lolz, thankies. I'm glad you like it._

_Thankies for putting up with miene stupidity. XD I have soooo much going on... school, holiday preps... I'm even volunteering at my public library tomorrow for a special Halloween scavenger hunt..._  
_but don't worry about your (you readers) fill. I'm planning to post a halloween treat on Halloween. Not during the night, though... hopefully I can finish it and post it during the day. A lil hint as to what it will be about: my fav lil Italian, Roma-kun will be in it. ROMAAAANOOOOO! YEAH BEACHES!_

_... *regains composure* a-anyways, I hope you'll like it._


	19. Chapter 19 Broken Curl part two

Broken Curl part two

[WARNING: yaoish comments, but no actual yaoi]

After you and Romano had your little 'event', you both started going out. One day, you ran into your friend, Hungary, at the park.

"Hey, how's it going?" she gave you a hug and said, "I heard what happened between you and Romano. Ooooh!" she laughed.

"Yeah. I hope to try that again sometime." you giggled.

"Well, I was actually hoping you'd say that." Hungary smiled as Japan walked out from behind a tree.

You immediately smiled and said, "I'm in."

...

"Huh?"

Several countries awoke on the floor of an unknown area. The room contained nothing but a few security cameras, a metal door that appeared to be locked, and a super strong, tinted window.

Held in the room were the countries of America, Canada, Austria, Korea, Italy, and of course Romano.

On the other side of the tinted window, you and Hungary stood, watching the countries look around, confused.

"Oh damn... they woke up already... we'll have to use Plan B." Hungary pouted for a moment before unlocking the door.

Before any of the countries could notice, Japan used his ninja speed to sprint in and sprint out.

"I was able to get all of them." he held up all of their hairs curls and such.

Hungary quickly locked the door. Almost immediately, the male nations started blushing and getting really warm.

"Oh god... what's g-going on?..." asked America.

"Aaaah... Wh-why do I feel so... warm?" questioned Italy.

"Not again..." growled Romano.

Austria snuck over to a corner and unzipped his pants. "Ooooh."

Korea pouted and said, "I wish China was here. His breasts are mine."

Canada's eyes shined with lust. "Ooooh Americaaaaa..."

America gulped and saw the door. "I-I'll try to break d-down the d-door." he ran at the metal down at fast as he could.

Before you, Hungary, and Japan could even escape, the door flew against the opposite wall.

"Escape!" Hungary exclaimed before Japan grabbed her and dissapeared in a puff of smoke, accidentally leaving you with the lust filled nations.

...

Outside:

"OMG!" exclaimed Hungary. "We left our friend! I have to go save her!"

Before Hungary could run back, Japan stopped her. "We can't, we have to run. There's no possible way that we can save her."

She sighed and sprinted away with Japan.

...

Back inside, America had seen you, frozen in place, and smirked. "Well, well, well. I think I just found our captor."

The other countries ran to the door and filed in. They stared lustfully into your eyes, and looked you over.

"Oh bella..." Romano glared as he approached you. "you deserve what's coming to you now." he grabbed your wrists and pulled you into a rough kiss.

Italy ran over and pulled down your skirt and panties. Austria grabbed your boob and rubbed the nipple while he kissed and bit as your neck. America tore off your shirt. Canada groped your other boob and nipped at the other side of your neck. Korea kissed your sides and grabbed you from behind. Romano pulled his lips away and took a breath before kissing you again, but this time, rough and passionate. They groped you all over, tearing off and items you had on, even your bracelets. Romano wrapped an arm around you and carried you into the room that they were in before and laid you down on the floor. While he did that, the other countries tore off their own clothes and ran in. He smirked and allowed them to go by him, grabbing at you.

While Romano undressed on the other side of the room, the others held you down and inserted their members into your mouth, and lower regions, pounding you senseless. You came more times than you could count, and they climaxed even more. After a while, they stopped, allowing Romano by.

"Well, well, well Bella. You ready?" the lustful Italian asked.

Unable to form a complete thought, you just gasped for air and tried to focus once again. Before you could do anything else, he slid his length into you and immediately sped up. His lips went to your neck and ear, nibbling and licking. He grabbed your waist and thrusted as hard as he could, and going as deep as he could. It was only a little longer before climaxed.

"You ready for another round, bella?" he smirked.

...

A few days later after the incident, you ran into Hungary again.

"Look, I am sooooooo sorry that left you back there. I never meant to." she pleaded.

You nodded and smiled happily, "I don't care. You're my best friend. I don't hate you." you gave her a hug.

She stared blankly at you. "A-are you okay?... You're acting alll airheaded... like Italy."

"Oooh...yeeah... I think they sexed my brains out..." you responded, still smiling and acting like Italy.

"...I don't think sexed isn't a word... but I think I know what you're saying." she gave you a worrisome look.

About then, Romano walked up and put an arm around you. Snuggling into his arm, you giggled.

"She already got her punishment, bella." he said as his face darkened. "And now it's time for yours..."

A darkened figure snuck up behind Hungary, and dragged her away as she screamed for help.

"Heeelp heee-" she was cut off by a hand over the mouth from an angry Austrian.


	20. Chapter 20 Sealand's Independence

Sealand's Independence

The music played, drifting throughout your body with every vibration. Your headphones blasting the songs, your ipod lost in your pocket, and your mind off a at beach somewhere. Suddenly, your headphones were pulled off of your head.

"Listen to me!"

You opened your eyes and sighed. A while back, you won Sealand from Sweden and Finland. Since then, he had grown a bit, both in age, and in irritation.

"Pay attention to me!" he flailed his arms in front of you.

You stood up, grabbed your headphones, and pushed him onto the couch. "What did I say about touching my headphones?"

He crossed his arms and glared back at you. "I don't care about your stupid headphones! Why don't you ever pay any attention to me?"

"Because you're annoying." you glared back at him before walking off to your bedroom.

He followed you as you put your headphones back on, and slipped into your room. You flopped onto your bed and layed on your stomach while Sealand snuck towards you. He quickly layed onto your back and held you down.

"What?" you noticed him and tried to squirm out of his grasp. "Get off of me!"

"No." he pulled off your headphones with one hand really quickly before holding your arm down again. "Not until you recognize me as a country!" he moved your wrist so they were being held by one of his hands and sat up on your back.

"Would you just stop?! Let go of me!" no matter how much you struggled, you couldn't get free. "H-how did you get so strong?!"

"I've grown since you first got me. If you even paid any attention to me, you would notice that I stopped wearing that stupid sailor outfit and that I had taken some of your land." he whispered into your ear.

You shuddered a bit, remembering when you lost some land, but couldn't figure out to whom.

"And you would have known that I took down both Latvia and Romano." he continued his explaination. "And now I'm going to take you..." quickly flipping you over, he gave you a rough kiss."You are going to pay for these years of ignorance." he kissed and bit at your neck, drawing blood.

"S-stop it... haaah..." you whined.

Sealand released your arms, only to grab your sides and grind up against you, making you blush. His lips went down your neck while he snaked a hand up your sirt and slowly pulled it up, kissing every part of newly revealed skin until your shirt was completely off and flung across the room. Immediately after it was gone, he pulled off his own shirt, his surprisingly nice body showing, and then went straight to your skirt, yanking it down along with your panties. He smirked as you tried to cover yourself with your pillow out of embarrasment, pushing it away and unclipping your bra, before throwing it away from the bed.

"You are so... beautiful..." he traced your side lightly with his hand.

Sealand slowly removed his pants, letting out his erect member. Your stared for a moment, thinking that it wouldn't be as big as it was then.

"You like what you see?" he taunted.

While you were distracted, he grabbed your boobs and massaged the nipples, eliciting moans from you. He, then, leaned in close for another kiss, but you quickly tried to push him away, only to have both your wrists trapped by one of his hands again. He kissed you roughly and positioned himself over you, quickly thrusting into you, and making you almost scream in pain if he hadn't had you in a kiss.

When his lips left yours, he asked, "Are you ready?"

You just nodded, knowing that you couldn't go back now. He released your wrists and started thrusting quickly. Your arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, while your legs entwined with his. You kissed his neck as he grabbed a boob with one hand, and grasped your waist with the other hand. He flicked his thumb over your nipple and pulled your waist against his with every thrust. Soon, he was riding you like a horse, thrusting erratically and lost in the pleasure. He was getting closer, sweat beading off of him, grunting with every thrust. You panted, moving your hips against him, and soon cuming, slicking his hot member and making him speed up.

"Oooh yeees!" he screamed as he climaxed, breathing heavily before pulling out and laying next to you.

After a few minutes, he chuckled and pulled you into a hug from behind. "You know that you're my territory now, right?" he nuzzled his head into your neck.

You sighed and blushed. "Yeah, yeah..."

*''*^*''*

_reviews:_

_wubwub192: yes, wubwub is smart. :3_

_Canada'sLittleMapleLover13: Lolz, yeah, he'll do that sometimes... cutie ameri-kun! XD also: i tried to imply her dad as ivan, but it could be Sweden, it doesnt matter. :3 For Broken curl: Austria and the other countries will "punish" Hungary and Japan. Muhahahahaha!_


	21. Chapter 21 Germany's Dark side

_The idea of this came from rping with a friend._

*''*^*''*

You ran to your friend's house, hoping he was home. Your friend, Germany, said he had no work to do for today and you were sure that Italy, your other friend, was going to take full advantage of that. When you arrived, You were quickly grabbed by someone and dragged into a closet.

"Nulone, what are you doing here?" Germany, the one who grabbed you, whispered.

"I heard you were free today and I wanted to play with you and Feli." you quietly replied. "What's going on?"

Italy nuzzled his face into Germany's arm.

Germany sighed. "Let's just say that this time I messed up."

"Now THAT is a surprise..." you responded. "Are you sure that it wasn't actually Italy and you just blame yourself?"

Germany nodded. "It is all my fault... I accidentally released him, and now we're all in trouble..."

Suddenly, the door flew open and a man stood, staring at you all with a cocky grin.

"L-Ludwig...?" you said as you noticed the appearance of the man.

He looked exactly like Germany, but with a WWII uniform and a riders crop. "Hallo, frauline." he grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the closet. "You are under my control now..." He quickly slammed the closet door, locked it, and placed a chair against it just in case before the the two countries could do anything to stop him, all while keeping a firm grip on your arm so you could not escape.

"Nulone! No! Let her go!" Germany banged on the door but couldn't open it.

The Germany look alike dragged you upstairs and slammed you up against a wall, your face not even half a foot from his. "Do you know who I am?" He looked fiercly into your eyes. "I am Nazi Germany." a lust filled smirk appeared on his face that could rival even France's. "I am going to invade every region you've got." his hand roughly grabbed your boob as he forced you into a warm kiss.

Suddenly, he flung open a door and threw you onto a bed, pouncing onto you after, and ripping off your shirt. His hands travelled down your body, stopping at your waist and pulling off your panties. Snapping out of your shocked state, you quickly tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. He pulled you into a deep kiss as he tore your shirt off, pulling off the buttons and throwing the fabric aside. You tried to push him off, only ending up with your arms held down and his lips leaving a trail of kisses down your chest. He, then, quickly pulled out four pieces of fabric, using them to tie your wrists and ankles to the bed. A look of lust beamed from Germany's eyes as he scanned you over.

"You are mine. You belong to me now, and if you say otherwise-" he whipped your tummy with the riding crop. "- you will have to pay." He smirked as he hit you a few more times.

You screamed with every hit. "P-please st-stooop!"

Soon, your stomach was red and slightly bleeding. He stopped hitting you and dropped the riding crop on the floor before crawling onto you and licking the blood off of you. He licked up to your boob and flicked his tongue on one of your nipples.

"Mmm... so whose territory are you?" he asked as he looked lustfully into your eyes.

"Y-y-yours?" you answered shakily.

He smirked. "Ja. Good girl."

Suddenly, you felt a pressure against your lower regions as he slipped a vibrator into you, setting it to a low setting. His attention, then, went to unbuttoning his pants, geting them off, and throwing them off of the bed before shoving his fully erect member in your face.

"Suck it." was all he said before forcing it down your throat. "Ooooh..." he moaned in pleasure.

You sucked and licked at it, making him blush and moan even more. Soon, he started bucking into your mouth, almost choking you.

"Nulone~!" he exclaimed as he came.

His member was immedately pulled out of your mouth. You coughed, the cum almost going through the wrong pipe.

"Are you oka- I-I mean, stop your damn coughing..."

You were surprised at the comment. Nonetheless, he just ignored what he had said and ravaged your neck with kisses and bites while groping you everywhere. Before continuing, he quickly turned up the vibrator inside of you, making you moan and fall deeper into the pleasure.

"Sto- haaaaaah- op!" you tried to whine, only covering your pleas with more moans.

Soon after, you were washed over with the ectsacy, covering the vibrator in your fluids.

He pulled the vibrator out of you. "Time for the main event."

Suddenly, his long, hot member was shoved into you to the hilt. He groaned while you screamed in pain. His length started moving in and out of you at a rapid pace, kissing your neck and groping your waist. Warmth welled up in you once more. You tried to thrust against him, the restraints making it hard, while his thrusts got rougher, his lips eliciting moans into your ear.

"Scream out how much you love me!" he growled, getting close.

"I...I love you so much... haaah..." you responded wantonly.

His lips formed a smirk against your ear. Suddenly, he hit your special spot, making you scream with pleasure. He started hitting it repeatedly, getter harder with every thrust. You tugged on your restraints, your mind clouded from the ecstacy.

"Oooooh~!" you were so close.

Within a few more thrusts, you both came. He panted as he slowly pulled his member out and laid next to you.

After a few seconds, you broke the silence. "P...Please untie me..."

You were answered with a lustful smirk. He untied your arms and legs, only to flip you over and pull your butt into the air.

"Are you ready for another round?" he whispered into your ear.

You whined in response, confused at how he could go this many times in a row.

His length prodded your entrance, already hard again. "Moan for me mein territorium."

You shook your head. Angry at your response, he groped your boobs and roughly massaged them.

"Moan for me!" he growled.

You accidentally let a few moans escape your lips as he continued to grope you. He smirked as his length was pushed in, stopping after the head. He kissed your neck and traced his fingers along the sides of your body.

"Do you want more~?" he asked you in a whisperous tone.

Your will dissapeared as your mind clouded. You nodded in response.

"Then beg for me." he bit your neck.

"Ngh! P-please t-take me!" you tried to push yourself against him for more.

He kissed your neck a few more times before sliding into you competely. His hands ghosted down your sides once more, stopping and grabbing your waist before he pulled out and slammed back into you, finding your special spot again within the first few thrusts. You screamed from the waves of pleasure that spread within you, rocking against him to try and increase the feeling.

"F-faster! Faster!" you pleaded.

He quickly obliged, going faster, and riding you like a horse. His long member pulverised your special spot, soon throwing you over the edge and sending bolts of pleasure throughout your body. He groaned, thrusting deep within you before releasing his seed and yelling your name. He pulled out and you both fell next to eachother on the bed, panting and heaving.

Once you both came down from your orgasmic high, he whispered, "You are mine now, frauline."

You just nodded and nuzzled into his chest.

...

An hour later, Germany and Italy finally escape. They sprint upstair and look through every room for you until they reach the master bedroom. You lay on Nazi Germany's chest as you both slept soundly. Germany sighed while Italy clung to his arm.

"Want to go make some pasta?" asked Italy.

"Sure..."

The two countries headed downstairs and into the kitchen where they made a meal that you all enjoyed.

*''*^*''*

_I'm sorry if this one is a little choppy or... not as hot... My Yahoo account is acting up again so its getting really hard to access my chapter drafts from my kindle._

_Reviews:_

_ChicagoAnimeLuvar13: XD nice review. :3_

_Daiseytherabbit: probably... but i might now be able to do him next. some other time maybe? sorry._

_Yin soo: Thank you. *bows*_

_Sparkle Stalker: Maybe. It would be cool to have all the baltics, but it would be kind of hard. ill try._

_TheAwesomeOne509: Im sure it will not be your last. XD especially if you read my stuff._

_Lady Undertaker: Maybe, as ive said about the other requests, it may be hard, but ill try. I was planning to put a reader lemon of Sweden into a remake of one of my other stories too._

_Bronwynator: Thankies. :3 thas souns like what happens while im walking through the hallways at school. Ill just randomly remember something funny and start laughing while sprinting to my class. I look like Kogoro from Sgt Frog when that happens._

_Guest: thankies._

_Just in case I can't put another one up by Christmas, Quanza, Hannakah, Festivus, or any other holiday-_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_

_(also, I am very very very sorry if i misspelled any holidays. *sweatdrop*)_


	22. Chapter 22 Basch's New Friend

Basch's new friend

You screamed at the student, Gilbert was it?

"Wh-what did I do!?" he asked, a little nervous from you randomly yelling at him. "How could you get so mad at the awesome me?..."

You growled at him, eyeing the flags he had drawn on the board during study hall. He had drawn every flag moderately well, besides for a few. One, of which, was a flag with the colors reversed. Many of the other messed up ones were bad too, but this one pissed you off.

"HOW COULD YOU MESS UP THE SWISS FLAG!? It is LITERALLY a red square with a white cross!" You continued to yell.

Even thought you were yelling, nobody looked over. Even if it was the middle of the class time, your study hall was a pretty loud one.

"Wh-what!? Isn't this how it's drawn?" he pointed to his picture of a white rectangle with to skinny, red lines crossing near the bottom left of the shape.

You growled and punched him before just leaving the room. Luckily for you, that was the last class of the day, so you just headed straight for your dorm room. Within minutes, you had a knock on your door. Well, not really a knock, it was more of an angry banging. You sighed and answered the door, seeing that it was the teacher and Gilbert, the Prussian's nose stuffed with blood covered tissues.

The teacher looked you in the eyes. "Okay, I know you're not the worst kid in class, but you canNOT just go around punching students!"

"The ass deserved it..." You stared back, unamused.

The teacher sighed. "Look, for punching him, I'm going to make you show the new student around."

"What?... uh... fiiine..." You shut the door, catching a glimpse of the Prussian, smirking, before the door closed.

...

A week from that day, you had to get up a half an hour earlier than usually so that you could show the alleged "new kid" around. When he showed up, he had the school's uniform on and an angry look on his face.

"Hey, are you the one who's suppose to show me around?" he asked as he approached you.

You nodded. "What's your name, new kid?"

"I'm Basch Zwingli." he looked around, then back at you. "Where do we go first?"

...

After a while, you both just decided to sit on a fountain in the school courtyard. You told him the reason why you had to take him around and he gave a small laugh.

"He probably deserved it." commented Basch.

"That's what I said!" You giggled and smiled at him. "You're not half bad."

"Same to you. If you ever touch my sister, though, I will kill you." he warned.

You just chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

He smiled at you. "You know, no one has ever protected my nation's flag like that."

"Y-your nation's flag? You're Swiss?"

He nodded and scooted a bit closer to you. "So why did you protect the flag anyways?"

You thought for a moment. "I guess it's because.. Switzerland is a beautiful place. I want to visit it sometime."

He smiled and kissed you. "Thank you."

Your eyes widened. He looked at you blushing for a moment.

"Th-that's not what you think it's for." he assured. "I-it's just a thanks."

You both looked away from each other.

"Y-yeah..." you agreed. "I-I think first hour is going to start soon..."

You grabbed his hand and lead him to the very first class, which you to ended up having together.

*''*^*''*

_Sorry, no lemon now... I'm just a lil short on time. I'll make a part two with a lemon later... I hope._

_Reviews:_

_Melina Bonnefoy: Maybe, they would be kind of hard to do..._

_Anon567: Finland? Maybe... he would be kinda hard to do..._

_Guest: random authoress comment: Male!Belarus is cute. :3_

_Samantha Jones: *sweatdrop* Denmark? m-maybe... he is kinda cute..._

_Anime Girl: France hater: XD I reread that review multiple times and its still funny! Rome's Kitty: greece? ;3 a LOT of people thought that greece was the one in that chapter. Gun kink: yeah,... i had a request for a gun kink and apparently that's what it is... it's when someone is sexually obsessed with weapons... to put it basically, it's like if they pretended that the gun was their... vital regions._

_Awesome Panda: is it good? I mean... so far?_

_Museisgood: Prussia? I could try him again._

_Mincraftcountry: XD he secretly wanted to get them together to troll them._

_Fem Creeper: XD you sound like me when I read yaoi. I'll show pictures and stuff to my friends and they'll say, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" and I'll say, "Stuff" and smirk._

_Gemgirls: Italy? sure._

_Noneya: calm down! It's just fantasy. who really cares? am I right? just enjoy the story, or don't read these. I'm not forcing you to read this story._

_Electric Panda: lolz, what do you think? I mean, so far?_

_Miss 13: Austria? sure, I'll try._

_Alfredxlizzie: How so?_

_WHY ARE THERE SO MANY NORDICS REQUESTS?! XDDDD_

_I MIGHT do Denmark or Norway next..._


	23. Chapter 23 Amethyst Stories

Okay, kill me or not, I don't really... well, actually I kinda care... pwease don't kill me... *uses baby america as a cutie shield*

I have finally decided that I'm not continuing this story. I will, however, post one last chapter after this one, a DenmarkXReader, especially because I'm halfway through it. It includes a lemon. He is still adorable...

Sorry~! I just want to enhance my website... pwease check it out if you ever get time.

Anime Reviews * Stories and Paintings * Videos * AMVs * Anime * Movies * Etc...

Amethyststories

.weebly

.com


	24. Chapter 24 Denmark's Valentine

_Total requests for Iceland: 2_

_Total Denmark Requests: 2_

_Total requests for all Nordics: 2_

_Total 2p Requests: 3_

_Total Mafia!Romano Requests: 1!? WTF!? XD_

_also,_

_Animegirl: If you're crazy, then I'm insane. I go to school wearing cat ears and a witch costume... on a normal day._

_This was suppose to come out on Valentine's Day, but I couldn't get it typed fast enough... *sweatdrop*_

*''*^*''*

You searched through a little holiday shop for a box of chocolates It was Valentine's Day and you had no one to spend it with so you just decided to spend it eating chocolates and watching movies. After finding the chocolates you grabbed two boxes and randomly grabbed a few DVDs before buying them and heading home. When you arrived at your house, you were surprised to see a giant, pink, heart covered gift box on your doorstep.

"...the hell is this?" you searched for a card, but none was left.

After a few moments, you decided to just bring it inside, or in your case, drag it. Once it was in the living room, you untied the ribbon and cut off the heart patterned paper covering. Suddenly, the box shook, and you jumped back just in time to see a naked Dane jump out.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he shouted, smiling and very excited.

"D-Denmark?!" your eyes went wide. "You scared the shit out of me!"

He pulled into into a hug and kissed your lips gently. His naked member rubbed against your waist, making you both blush.

"M-Mathias..." you whispered, still a bit in shock from the whole "gift" ordeal.

He shushed you and pulled you into a hot kiss, getting more passionate with every second. "Mmm~!"

You found yourself literally swept off of your feet and carried to the couch. The Dane kissed you once more before slowly pulling down your soft pants and panties, his kiss, smooth like a rose petal. His fingers crept up your shirt, ghosting across your skin, and sending shivers down your spine. Wrapping your arms around him, you pulled him into another kiss, loving his delicious lips. Without warning, he tore the front of your shirt and kissed down your body.

"You are so sexy..." he licked his lips while looking you over.

You blushed, waiting for him to ravish your body. He kissed down your tummy, licking at your opening. You threw your head back, moaning in surprise.

"Mmm~! You like that?" he stuck his tongue in and swirled it around, tasting you.

Pleasure washed over your body like a warm wave of water. After a few moments, he stopped, looking up at you and smiling. Before you even knew it, he grabbed your waist and positioned himself over you, thrusting in and moaning at the feeling of you around him. You groaned in pain.

"Hm? .. W-wait, a-are you a virgin?..." he saw tears form in your eyes and kissed them away. "I'm sorry, I had no idea... I'll be gentle."

You gulped and nodded, looking away from him. He slowly started moving, trying to be gentle. Within minutes, you were starting to enjoy it, moaning for more.

"Oooh Mathias~..."

He smirked and steadily thrusted harder and faster, loving the noises you made. You screamed in pleasure as he hit your special spot, him getting harder from the alert of where your spot is. He pounded harder and harder into that area, leaving your mind filled with the ecstasy and unable to form a single thought. You thrusted against him, needing more, so close to coming. Suddenly, you both came, panting and covered in sweat.

"Mmmm... I...I love you... Th-that's what I came to tell you today, but you looked so sexy... I couldn't resist..." he kissed you gently before wrapping his arms around you, holding you closely. "Mine."

You giggled silently at his motion and kissed him. "You're very sweet, Mathias..."

...

A few hours later, you two had fallen asleep on the couch, holding each other and smiling lovingly. A certain Norwegian entered the house, looking for you, and his eyes widened, seeing you on the couch, naked, holding onto naked Denmark like a teddy bear. He glared and set a bouquet with a small card on the coffee table before leaving.

Card:

"Please be mine,

My Valentine.

You hold my heart,

better than a work of art.

My love for you,

holds better than glue.

Nothing will restrain me,

from taking you to be...

...My Valentine"

~Lukas

*''*^*''*

_AS ANNOUNCED DURING THE LAST CHAPTER, THIS IS MY FINAL CHAPTER~! I'm sorry, but this is getting SERIOUSLY hard... I have to run three websites, do schoolwork, write stories, and work on projects such as volunteering... I'm over extending myself as is..._

_Pwease forgive me..._

_I will still write fanfics, just probably not many as sexy as these ones. See ya~! I hope you all don't hate me~!_


End file.
